


Giving Head. Kinda

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Dullahan!Hongjoong, M/M, Or smth just know it's made for the halloween season!, Sanhwa if you squint, Smut, Spooktober, The rest are just your typical kind of monster boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: If Yunho could explain what it was like dating a dullahan, he'd say it was like when people had their own favorite bowling ball.In other words; this is the smut fic starring a dullahan no one asked for!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Giving Head. Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I've recently gotten into ateez and I've easily fallen in love with all of them so quickly, especially Hongho!
> 
> This will be my first time posting on ao3, so I hope it's isn't bad enough >w<
> 
> Apologies in advance if they seem to be OOC, I hadn't gotten to know them so much yet, and please excuse any grammatical errors you may spot, as English isn't my first language + it is unbetaed.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! (or not)

"That will be all for today boys, you're free to go" the KQ CEO dismissed as he stood from his seat.

"Thank you sir!" both Hongjoong and Yunho answered, the latter making sure they both bowed their heads low to show respect.

"Did you really need me to be there?" Yunho questioned, looking down to meet his leader's eyes as they headed out to leave the company building.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my puppy," Hongjoong teased with as much sass as a decapitated, blue head could give.

So. Yunho was dating a dullahan, the kind of monster the Headless Rider was.

It wasn't weird. Heck, he was a werewolf himself! And sure, maybe Hongjoong gets to be a bit lazy by leaving his own body home and let the members carry him around when doing easy errands and brief meetings like today.

"Oh! Pass by the 7-eleven please, Seonghwa asked me to get onigiri and noodles for him," the rapper urged the younger.

They entered the convenience store, the cashier greeting them a good day as Yunho made his way through shelves to gather the items requested. 

If Yunho could explain what it was like dating a dullahan, he'd say it was like when people had their own favorite bowling ball.

But Hongjoong wasn't exactly heavy and bothersome. He was giddy, smart, and just oh-so-cute! Yunho never really minded the uniqueness of it all.

"Is this all we're doing today?" Yunho asked Hongjoong as he approached the table where he had put him down so that he could pay. The latter was currently occupied making silly faces to a baby held by her mother.

It made his heart swell with joy, which was mirrored onto the wag of his tail.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We could head home now." Hongjoong turned to the werewolf, cutely bidding goodbye to the child he sat (stayed? Lmao he's just a head) with as the taller picked him up along with their purchase.

"Ah hyung, it was so cute of you to play with that kid while waiting for me, it seriously made my heart flutter." Yunho confessed with light laughter, knowing the sound rumbled from his chest where Hongjoong could feel it.

"How else could I entertain myself huh? I can't use my phone right now!" Hongjoong giggled as Yunho brought his head up to plant chaste, butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

"Hey! Not here pup!" the rapper urged as he blushed a pink, like the younger's hair. His body at home probably looking stupid trying to push the air away from him.

"Are you shy being loved in public?" the werewolf asked as he held him tighter.

"Of course not!" Hongjoong managed to actually sound offended, "It's just that I can't hold onto your face too."

"...Huh" Yunho replied blankly. If only Hongjoong could see him, he'd notice how pink the younger's ears became at the thought.

-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-

"We're home!" Yunho called out from the door, making their presence known.

"Did you get what I needed?" a man with dark wings and silver scales greeted them by the door.

"Hyung! Yes we did." Hongjoong answered their half-dragon hyung.

"Thanks boys," Seonghwa took the plastic bag from them, "By the way, I lead your body to Yunho's room like you asked." 

"Alright, we'll be taking a rest now." Yunho declared as he passed by, head of his lover on his arms.

Before Yunho could, the door opened, revealing his roommate wearing nothing but sweats.

"Yuyu, you're back!" San hugged the taller man, not noticing Hongjoong's head was getting squeezed in between them. "Oops, Joongie hyung is with you, sorry," The catboy apologized.

"No worries, Sannie." Hongjoong replied after breathing some air. Catboys sure are affectionate.

"You guys bought Hwa's food?" San questioned curiously.

"We did-" was all Yunho could say as San grinned maniacally as he made a dash out of the room.

The couple laughed to themselves as they entered the room, already hearing the little racket the other lovebirds in the team were making as they Seonghwa whined in protest to San's mischief.

-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-

Yunho had managed to lock the door behind them before Hongjoong's body hugged him, the flame from where his neck should be burning lowly.

The body seemed to be wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, which probably belonged to Yunho.

"Just jumping right into it?" Yunho teased as he felt Hongjoong wrap his arms around his middle, small hands caressing his sides.

"Hey, you've been holding me in your arms the entire day. Now it's my turn." Hongjoong sighed as he guided Yunho to the bed, letting the younger bring their lips together for a tender kiss.

Since the dullahan carries his head for a majority of his lifespan, Hongjoong was alot more sensitive to touch than most people.

Which is why when it came to being intimate, Yunho never denied the smaller man, letting himself be touched in all the ways Hongjoong wanted from him.

A moan escaped from the rapper's lips, which made it the perfect opportunity for Yunho to let his tongue in, sliding it inside Hongjoong to deepen the kiss.

He can feel his arousal grow as Hongjoong's hands fiddled with the loops of his jeans, bringing their bodies closer. This let Yunho know just how turned on the other was as well from just kissing.

Hongjoong tapped his fingers three times, which was their own little signal for Yunho to break the kiss for them.

"Can I?" Hongjoong asked, his small hand teasing the bulge growing inside the younger's pants.

"Of course hyung," Yunho moaned out, cheeks tinted pink from their makeout session.

They decided to strip out of all their clothes first, Yunho carefully placing Hongjoong on a pillow as he made quick work of his own shirt and pants.

Hongjoong was about to do the same when Yunho stopped him.

"Can you keep it on for me hyung? I like seeing you wear my shirts," The younger confessed, his ears have began to burn as well.

Hongjoong chuckled lightly, placing a hand on Yunho's chest instead. The skin was smooth under his fingertips. "Lie down for me pup."

Yunho was quick to agree, handing Hongjoong his head so the older could look down on him.

The older wasted no time, using his free hand to brush his fingers on the younger's skin. Hongjoong went slow and sensual, like an artist to his canvas. It was as if he was charting the stars and connecting constellations on Yunho's chest.

His hand soon made it's way to flick one nipple, the action making the younger shiver. The nub had fully began to harden and perk up from the touch. 

"So good, hyung," Yunho praised, spurring the rapper on. Hongjoong sure was taking his time.

Hongjoong moved his free hand to play with the other one now, doing the same and extracting the same sounds from his lover.

"You're doing so well for me pup." Hongjoong cooed as he set his head near Yunho's.

Now that both hands can be used, the rapper moved one to finally grip at Yunho's dick. This was probably one of his favorite things to touch. It was veiny and thick, with a girth he couldn't fully wrap his fingers around. The head dripped with pre-cum as the older experimentally pumped it.

"You're so hard for me already, pup, we've barely even started yet," Hongjoong teased as his other hand settled to cup the younger's balls. He soon found a suitable rhythm that made delicious sounds come out of Yunho.

"Hyung, wait, I'm going to cum if you keep on going." Yunho breathed out, feeling his orgasm at the pit of his stomach.

But Hongjoong was brutal, still moving his hand up and down, the slide made easy by the amount of pre-cum leaking from the fat cock, "Then cum for me pup, you'll be a good boy for me and cum again later right?"

Oh, so Hongjoong was feeling just as insatiable as him today? That was something Yunho could handle.

"Alright hyung, I'll cum again for you." Yunho said calmly as he closed his eyes, not being able to warn any further as he came onto Hongjoong's hand, painting it white.

The older brought the soiled hand to the younger's lips, which the werewolf gladly lapped upon, tasting himself as he sucked on the small fingers of his hyung.

"Good boy," Hongjoong praised as he stood up to retrieve some neccesary items, once he came back, Yunho was ready to continue.

-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-

Hongjoong let out a high pitched moan as Yunho took him down to the hilt, having managed to position themselves in sixty-nine.

The taller male focused on sucking Hongjoong's cock, taking it whole like a champ. The latter on the other hand, was intent on prepping him, having three fingers inside already.

Yunho moaned around the older's dick as his hole was mercilessly assaulted. Although Hongjoong's fingers weren't enough to touch his deepest parts, the sounds of himself as he was stretched open was pleasurable enough.

"I think you're ready for me, puppy." Hongjoong announced as he pulled his fingers out, the sudden emptiness making Yunho whine.

Hongjoong had assumed a sitting position, his back against the wall. Allowing Yunho to slot himself in between his legs.

"Ready?" Hongjoong asked as he had a front view of Yunho about to impale himself onto his cock, his huge stature completing hiding his body behind him.

"I'm ready," was all the confirmation Yunho had to say as he lowered himself, moaning as he slowly took every inch of Hongjoong. The older wasn't as big in size as him, but it still managed to reach deep inside.

They both moaned once the werewolf bottomed out. A few breaths later, Yunho had began to move.

Yunho panted heavily as he rode his leader, enjoying how he could see Hongjoong see him from the front while fucking him from behind. It was like he was sandwich in between two people, which can only be pulled off through their special circumstances.

Hongjoong on the other hand, was trying his best not to just cum right then and there. The visual of his beautiful boyfriend making such lewd faces and seeing his huge cock bouncing and slapping onto his stomach untouched was a sight to behold.

The older moved his hands from Yunho's hips up to his chest, tweaking his nipples and making the latter scream from several pleasure points being stimulated.

"Hyung!" Yunho howled as Hongjoong managed to hit his prostate, wracking his entire nervous system.

"You take me in so well puppy," Hongjoong spoke out with eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together as he gave his all into continously striking the werewolf's prostate. "So good for hyung."

Yunho could barely speak, drool sliding down the side of his mouth as Hongjoong kept on hitting that spot again and again. He felt as if his brain was melting.

"Close-" the younger managed to breathe out in between the moans and slurred words of his lover's name.

"Can I cum inside puppy? Or do you want it on your face?" Hongjoong queried breathlessly, feeling his own orgasm nearing as he sped up to chase it.

"Inside, please!" Yunho sobbed out as he felt the molten heat in the pit of his stomach.

"Cum inside me too puppy, hurry!" Hongjoong moaned out, it was one of the best things they've ever tried that it was practically their own version of a hyper combo finish.

Yunho nodded with as much awareness as he had left. He took Hongjoong's head in his hands and guided it to his crotch, shoving his dick inside the older's mouth in one easy slide as the body brutally fucked him from behind.

"C-cumming!" 

Yunho practically howled as he spewed his load, making Hongjoong take all of his cum. The latter's lack of neck came with the absence of a gag reflex, allowing him to not choke as he took wave after wave of semen that came out of the younger's cock.

Behind them, Hongjoong followed suit too as he came inside the werewolf, still thrusting upwards to make sure he milks himself dry. The squelching sounds of it was sinfully obscene.

Yunho pulled out of Hongjoong's mouth as he brought his head to eye level, both sharing a blissful, fucked-out smile towards each other.

"Good boy Yuyu, cumming twice just for me," Hongjoong praised as he patted the sweaty hair of his lover.

"Anything for you, hyung." Yunho croaked groggily as he felt Hongjoong pull out, the cum trickling out of his used hole.

-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-

The two managed to clean themselves up with some tissues and a damp towel before getting under the covers, with Yunho spooning the smaller man.

"Do you think they heard us?" Yunho thought out loud as he playful sank his fangs onto Hongjoong's shoulders.

"They probably couldn't, they rocked the couch a bit too hard," the rapper replied, making the both of them laugh.

A yawn escaped the younger's mouth. "Good night hyung."

"Good night Yuyu." 

The two shared a kiss before Hongjoong placed his head on the pillow beside Yunho, making sure they would be facing each other when they wake up tomorrow.

"Good night hyung." came Yunho's sleepy reply, falling asleep with his arms around his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and if you have any criticism or advice you'd like to share, please comment down below, take care and stay safe everyone! =w=


End file.
